


【龙化】破例

by dqqqq08



Series: 【龙化】龙龙爱情故事 [9]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: 龙化再化人世界观  龙崽和龙崽之间的爱情故事~澈×特  赫×海  马×云  贤×旭  童×抚（ELF）__建议按照本系列先后顺序观看~





	【龙化】破例

红龙金家有两个魔王，是实打实的亲兄弟俩。

大魔王金希澈暴躁又易怒，天天放火烧山附带折磨家族别的倒霉红龙。

小魔王金钟云相较他哥而言则温和的多、虽然有限，也虽然是指在大部分时间——只要没有见到美丽又闪烁的钻石珠宝时。

没错，金钟云是个热爱一切美丽事物的重度珠宝收集癖好者，尤其喜欢晶莹剔透的美丽宝石。只是无意间瞥到一眼就会盯着走不动路，得不到就暴躁仿佛是他哥第二。不，暴躁的甚至超过他哥。

这个小魔王还很挑剔——不美的不屑一顾、漂亮的必须拥有！加上在自小和暴躁哥哥打架到大的傲人战绩中所练就的一身超强战力，家族里被盯上宝贝的其他倒霉红龙只能一边抹着泪把小魔王看中的珠宝自觉上供来讨一条生路，一边暗自想着要赶紧回去把自己其他的宝贝藏的更深一些。

小魔王只有得偿所愿后才会放过这些倒霉蛋自己美滋滋的飞回洞穴。

可是又没办法，崇尚原始武力的红龙家族里很多时候本就是靠拳头说话，谁拳头大谁说话好使。而金氏兄弟俩拳头一个比一个硬，其他红龙只能甘拜下风自认倒霉。

当然不涉及珠宝的时候，金钟云还是讲道理的，偶尔也会出手帮助家族解决一下疯狂暴走的金大魔王。

但是仍然总是有哀怨的红龙受害者、苦不堪言的向金妈妈控诉她家里两个魔头的各种恶行。金妈妈对于横冲直撞的兄弟两个也是头大的不行，只能对着前来控诉的红龙无奈又真诚的道歉。

送走了被害者，金妈妈坐在一旁苦恼的托着脸、认真思考着究竟该如何管教一下自己的两个儿子。可是想想两个崽子虽然听话却一个比一个不服管教的性子，只能愁的叹气。

金爸爸看着金妈妈那愁眉苦脸的样子就知道她在苦恼些什么，于心不忍、却反手又给她当胸狠狠一刀，“你啊……现在与其想着管教儿子们这种不可能实现的事情，还不如想想——儿子们以后能到底能不能找到伴侣呢。”

说着说着金爸爸也愁上心头，“什么样的龙能受得了这两个臭小子啊！”

金妈妈闻言心中一惊，撇着嘴丧着脸可要给愁坏了——是啊……什么样的龙才会让我的两个臭小子心甘情愿束手就擒呢？

两个魔王才不管父母天天因为他俩都在唉声叹气愁眉苦脸些什么，仍旧各自我行我素的横行霸道、家族里哀鸿遍野。

__

金钟云把自己收集来的的那些晶莹剔透的美丽珠宝结结实实的装满了自己的整个小山洞，每天快乐的把它们分类排列整齐收纳，再欢乐的打滚弄乱它。

——最喜欢晶莹剔透的宝石了！

金钟云虽和隔壁黑龙李家的那个小崽子关系不错，可是却从心底里觉得这个黑龙崽子黑黝黝的，着实不怎么好看。

……可能整个黑龙一脉都不怎么好看吧，我不怎么喜欢。金钟云私下里这样琢磨。

大概这就是有来有往，隔壁的李家黑龙崽子其实心里也是觉得隔壁的这个红龙哥哥不怎么帅气的——反正是不如红龙家暴躁第一龙金希澈帅。

两只龙就这样在互相嫌弃对方外貌的往来之中建立了深厚的友谊。

黑龙一脉人丁兴旺、光是不同姓的黑龙氏大家族就分了好几支，相互之间来往也颇为密切。

李赫宰在黑龙李家里没几个同辈朋友，因此同支的黑龙崔家的同辈表亲崔始源随长辈一同来李家来访时，两只小黑龙很快就打成了一片、熟络的不行。李赫宰很快就兴冲冲的带着已经亲密起来的表亲崔始源去找隔壁的红龙哥哥一起玩。

于是，崔始源第一次见金钟云，就刚巧撞上金钟云把自己所有珍视的钻石珠宝摆放出来整理欣赏的日子。金钟云没有注意到飞来的两只黑龙，满脸沉醉、在自己的小世界里独自忙碌。

在逐渐靠近的飞行中，李赫宰看着那边哼着歌左右收拾的红龙哥哥，侧过头悄悄给身边的崔始源透露，“看见没，那里边沾满了我们两个家族其他龙的泪。”想起了自己以前被抢的悲伤经历微微打了一个寒颤，李赫宰心有戚戚，“给你一个友情提示。你要是有什么漂亮宝贝趁早藏起来！被这个哥看到了……可就不由你了！”

李赫宰说完没等崔始源回过神就率先一步飞了过去，还伸长了脖子向冤家哥哥喊了一嗓子，“哥你的珠宝也太多了！”

崔始源微微落后李赫宰一步，只是盯着不远处的红龙身影。面上不置可否、心里却细微又隐秘的跳动了一下，“……可是我倒挺愿意把我所有的珍宝都捧予给他。”

金钟云听到小崽子的喊声懒洋洋的回头看，却意外看到熟悉的小崽子带了一只陌生的小黑龙。

……黑龙也不全都是丑的嘛。

李赫宰向金钟云简单介绍了崔始源就又兴冲冲的去哥哥面前皮来皮去。红龙被闹的头痛，只是皱着眉头、在应付小崽子的间隙里向崔始源微微点头示意了一下。

李赫宰知道金钟云非常认生，所以对他这样眉目略显冷淡的样子不以为意，崔始源却不知怎地有点上心、束手束脚的也不敢插话，只是在一旁微笑着看两只龙打闹。

崔始源家教极好、绅士又体贴，在听金钟云说话时会用自己那双黝黑深邃的大眼睛认真又温柔的凝视着他，哪怕金钟云说的是和李赫宰互相diss的白烂话也一如既往不失风度。

金钟云被他这柔和又略带侵略气息的视线盯得在意的不得了，脸颊不由得微微泛红。

……奇怪了，今天我为什么这么反常？

金钟云在转身背对着两只黑龙崽的间隙，用小手捧着滚烫的脸颊独自苦恼。

相处了几天后崔始源就和金钟云混熟了，也不像之前那样不知道该如何与他说话。可是大概是心里有鬼吧，李赫宰被关了禁闭时，崔始源独自面对金钟云时总还是有那么一丝放不开。

红龙小魔王却没有那么多的顾虑，和崔始源混熟了以后什么话都敢往外蹦。金钟云一只手撑着脸另一只手扣着地上的草、尾巴随意的甩动着，还一脸漫不经心，“黑龙也不全是我想象中一样都和李赫宰一样那么丑嘛。”

崔始源端端正正的坐着还犹自点点头，只是略显僵硬的轻轻摇了摇尾巴，“对……我长的不好看，但是我们家族还是有好看的黑龙的。”

金钟云轻飘飘的瞥了一眼一旁紧张的黑龙崽子没有接话，只是径自在草地上慵懒的打了个滚、心中却悄悄冒出一个可可爱爱的小气泡——

才不是的呢~

因为闯祸又被李妈妈关了几天禁闭的李赫宰终于被允许出门时，就惊奇的发现——隔壁哥哥和自家表亲竟然在一起了！还都化了形！

李赫宰惊呆了，不知道自己只是被关了几天为什么就像是错过了一个世纪一样！

觉得被背叛被抛弃的黑龙崽子委屈巴巴的独自龙形愣在原地，让一旁已经化人的两只龙看着还是有一丝丝的于心不忍。

刚化形还是个稚嫩少年的未来高大青年崔始源，珍重的牵着已经接近成年的金钟云的小手，结结巴巴又略显窘迫的向自己的表亲解释，“就……就你不在的时候……突然就成这个样子了。”

“你真的很奇怪！”金钟云才不会像崔始源那么客气，微微眯起一双漂亮的丹凤眼紧紧盯着那一脸难以置信的小崽子，表情凶巴巴的、耳朵却红的像极了晚霞，“我们两个在一起为什么要向你解释啊！！”

李赫宰喃喃自语两眼放空，“你不是只喜欢亮晶晶的吗？”

“你管我！”金钟云怒气汹汹的、一不小心却秃噜出了自己的真心话，“我偏要为他破例不行啊！”

看着上一秒还假装没从震惊中缓过来下一秒就套出自己实话的李赫宰，又那样露出了熟悉的恼人笑容，这才反映了过来刚才自己说了什么的金钟云彻底红了脸、没等崽子说话就没忍住迅速上前狠狠踢了他一脚。

也同样红了脸的崔始源只是束手无策的站在一旁，摊开手无奈的看着两个幼稚鬼又闹在一起。

自从金钟云和崔始源在一起以后，红龙家族的其他龙感激涕零的想把崔始源供起来——金钟云终于放过他们了！！放过他们的珠宝了！！

因为——崔始源很有钱、还有非常多的珍藏品。

在又一次约会途中金钟云突然两眼放光向别的红龙抱着的宝石飞去后，崔始源一改往日里的温和熨帖模样，罕见的强势又霸道、一拉金钟云就远远飞走，不允许他再收（抢）别的龙的珠宝。

才不是因为什么体恤族人这种可笑理由。仅仅是这逐渐接近成年的好脾气黑龙罕见的醋了、见不得这样的场面——

自己的珍宝只能收自己的珍宝。

暴脾气的傲娇小魔王被一贯忠犬模样的黑龙这罕见的强势霸道一面所震慑，抠着手指也没有生气，只是忍住自己胸腔中的疯狂心动、磕磕绊绊又结结巴巴的答应道，“那……那好吧。”

李赫宰远远看着这边的两只龙，只觉得他俩自从化了形之后就一直都是傻里傻气的。

“我真是受够了！！”李赫宰嘟嘟囔囔的，后又萧索的叹了一口气，托着腮陷入沉思，“以后我和谁一起玩才好啊……”

__

“哥……”金钟云目瞪口呆的，“你怎么又拐来了一个小可爱！还是蓝色的！”金钟云绕着看了又看，瞪大了自己的丹凤眼，“我还是第一次见到蓝色的龙崽！！”金钟云内心对于美丽宝贝的珍爱之情，又久违的奔涌而出。

金厉旭乖巧的坐在原地也不反抗，一旁的曺圭贤盯着他俩欲言又止，崔始源则在一侧无奈的扶额。

金希澈对他弟翻了一个巨大的白眼，“金钟云，你可给老子搞清楚了。一，上一个拐了你的小可爱的是那边那个倒霉崽子不是老子好吗？”

被点名的李赫宰闻言紧紧搂着他家小可爱，对远道而来的冤家红龙哥哥露出了一个万分甜蜜的微笑。

“二，这个崽子也不是我拐的，是这个崽子，”金希澈的手伸到背后一捞，把想要宣示主权又害怕的曺圭贤揪了出来，“搞的鬼。”

金希澈咬牙切齿笑的阴森又恐怖，“最后，老子再警告你一次，不要乱说话引起我家庭内部矛盾。”

可是兴头上的他弟才不理会他的警告……事实上金钟云可一点也不怕他哥，只是目瞪口呆的盯着眼前突然被捞出来的曺圭贤，“……又一个白色的崽子！”

突然反应过来、金钟云迅速的看了一眼一旁端庄的朴正洙，“哦哥……我不是在说你。”

朴正洙温柔又好笑的看了看已经兴奋到轻微上头的金钟云，微微点头，“我知道。”

下一秒，被彻底忽视了的金希澈彻底爆发、瞬间化龙扑了上去和金钟云扭打起来，剩余围观的龙一瞬间化形如鸟兽飞散到不远处围观、以避免被神仙打架波及。

……真是好混乱一场面。

金钟云是带着自己对象来找他哥和他哥对象的。

狂怒的红龙在白龙家领地大战数十只蓝龙而胜、甚至不惜燃起心火的惊人战绩已经传遍龙界各大家族，当然也传到了红龙金家。

这消息在各家族之间传得风生水起，经过各种添油加醋、传着传着也就变味儿了不少。唯一不变的是金希澈的盛名如今可算是在各家族之间彻底远扬。

可是金妈妈吓得够呛——大儿子竟然被迫燃起了心火！儿子的温柔伴侣也是身负重伤！金妈妈又急又慌，不知道这两个孩子的情况到底怎么样。

二儿子这时打着要为妈妈排忧解难的旗号、趁机自请要去白龙家族那里给他哥送些金家的珍藏药品，实际则本着十成十去看好戏的心思。

——其实金钟云一点儿也不担心，反正他哥又死不了。别人不知道，和他一起掰头打架到大的金钟云自己还能不知道他哥的战斗力究竟有多爆表吗？

但是自家哥哥这么狼狈养伤的样子自己可绝对不能错过！金钟云就这样带着崔始源兴冲冲的赶到了白龙驻地。

“哥你还行不行了啊，”闲话聊完闲架打完、其他避开的龙也回归地面，金钟云对着金希澈鄙夷的翻了一个白眼，“只是为了一群蓝龙，你竟然还自燃心火？？我看你真是越活越回去了。”

金希澈咬着后槽牙恶狠狠的咆哮，“我燃心火是为个鬼的蓝龙啊！！”他看起来很想把金钟云按在地上再狠狠打一顿，“老子是看到正洙受伤被气的！气的！！金钟云你给老子等着，等老子把马始打一顿看你燃不燃！！”

一旁乖巧的坐着听哥哥们说话却突然被火烧身的小马：？？？

__END__


End file.
